In the making of hollow blown plastic articles such as containers, it has heretofore been suggested that labels be held in one or more of the mold sections by vacuum so that when the parison is blown outwardly into conformity with the cavity, the label becomes adhered or bonded to the article.
The molds are often provided in a plurality of sets of partible molds and in order to deliver the labels, a plurality of magazines are provided, one for each set of molds, and an associated plurality of pick up and delivery devices function to remove labels from the magazines and deliver them to one or both of the molds of each set.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a method and apparatus for delivering labels which requires one magazine where one label is delivered to each set of molds and two magazines when two labels are delivered to each set of molds; wherein large labels that wrap around more than 180.degree. about the hollow article such as a container can be used even though the relative dimensions and spacing of the molds is less than the width of the labels; and wherein fewer tools are required with the resultant savings in costs are obtained.
In accordance with the invention, labels are successively removed from a label magazine and positioning the labels in an array which corresponds in spacing to the spacing of the sets of molds. The labels are then simultaneously moved in the array from the first position to a second position within the open partible molds and deposited in the molds. The apparatus comprises a magazine for supporting labels in a stack, and an endless belt transfer device positioned adjacent the magazine. The belt is indexed in predetermined spaces corresponding to the spaces of the sets of molds. A label pick up device removes a label from the magazine and deposits it on the conveyor so that the spacing between the labels on the endless transfer conveyor corresponds to the spacing between the sets of molds. Another label deposit device removes the labels simultaneously from the endless transfer conveyor and delivers them between the open partible molds.